Videos
Some general (non-technical) videos in English about Byteball. There is also a wiki interviews page. YouTube Date uploaded:' 2016-10-14 Channel: Coin Interview Title: Coin Interview Episode 27: Anton Churyumov of Byteball.org Length: 58:16 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjT7wQNg_s4 Notes: Talking heads throughout but mainly Tony; 3940 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2016-12-23 Channel: Marc De Mesel Title: Byteball: Scalable, Private, Free but HURRY!! Length: 9:03 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPicDP-ehfU Notes: Talking head throughout; 4446 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-04-26 Channel: DashMeister Title: Byteball: The most amazing crypto for free Length: 5:03 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFP0rPgMu_Q Notes: Narrated; shots from coinmarketcap and Byteball main page; 8708 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-06-03 Channel: Crypto Jack Title: BYTEBALL- What it is -Part 1. ( Features) Length: 3:56 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNLLB-qJMi4 Notes: Talking head throughout; 697 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-06-03 Channel: Crypto Jack Title: BYTEBALL-What it is-Part 2. (Smart contracts) Length: 5:52 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inQCSG2zbl0 Notes: Talking head throughout; 298 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-06-03 Channel: Crypto Jack Title: BYTEBALL-What it is. ( part 3) Length: 5:03 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkcvQB5ntRk Notes: Talking head throughout; 272 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-06-04 Channel: Crypto Jack Title: BYTEBALL vs ETHEREUM & BITCOIN Length: 3:23 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLWVqDezA_g Notes: Talking head throughout; 1524 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-06-05 Channel: Yestur Junak Title: How to Get free Byteball by linking bitcoins for airdrop distribution Length: 4:12 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-FzQRNODAA Notes: Narrated; shows details of transition bot and signing a message in Electrum; 1713 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-06-07 Channel: DashMeister Title: How to get free Byteball step-by-step (transition bot) Length: 3:14 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igJka8q69RA Notes: Narrated; shots of Byteball main page and transition bot; 4856 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-06-11 Channel: Wekkel Ekkel Title: Byteball - Making Byteball Payments Length: 6:21 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VI_-JIDyUI Notes: Music; no narration but some onscreen explanations; handheld video of monitor showing byte and blackbyte payments; 568 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-06-26 Channel: h3ym0nk3y Title: Join Byteball Length: 1:48 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUd5LM9C6AM Notes: Music; no narration; VideoScribe presentation of basic Byteball features; 463 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-06-29 Channel: h3ym0nk3y Title: byteball Length: 0:24 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiXBiwVCFOI Notes: No sound; nifty rotating graphic of 3D "Byteball" made of 0s and 1s; 113 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-07-02 Channel: Mike Title: How to digitally sign your Bitcoin to get free Byteball! Length: 8:31 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zTuzZNzEd0 Notes: Narrated; shows chatting with transition bot and signing Electrum message; 3564 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-12-02 Channel: Marc De Mesel Title: Interview with Byteball founder Tony ��❤ Part 1: Why DAG Better Than Blockchain? Length: 23:31 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-gmFnh24Lc Notes: Talking heads throughout; background noise; 1042 views at 2017-12-07 Date uploaded: 2017-12-05 Channel: Marc De Mesel Title: Interview with Byteball founder Tony ��❤ Part 2: How Private are Blackbytes? Spend Crypto with Cashback! Length: 19:47 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAB6K85QmnQ Notes: Talking heads throughout; background noise; 313 views at 2017-12-07 Date uploaded: 2017-12-06 Channel: Marc De Mesel Title: Interview with Byteball founder Tony ��❤ Part 3: What Crypto Can & Fiat Not: Conditional Payments Length: 15:33 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71QadbG-sSM Notes: Talking heads throughout; background noise; 215 views at 2017-12-07 Date uploaded: 2017-12-13 Channel: Marc De Mesel Title: Byteball Wallet Tips & Tricks �� ���� Length: 12:19 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGxOQAS54vk Notes: Talking heads throughout; with gorgeous beach and girl; 274 views at 2017-12-13 Date uploaded: 2017-12-16 Channel: Marc De Mesel Title: Part 2 - Byteball Wallet Tips & Tricks - Caveats & Cows ���� Length: 7:40 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUzIfBhRDnA Notes: Talking head throughout; with gorgeous beach and cattle sic; 146 views at 2017-12-16 Date uploaded: 2017-12-22 Channel: A.C. Title: The ground is shifting Length: 0:27 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIOBsmLA6jo Notes: Text onscreen; upbeat music; 29,527 views at 2018-01-08 Date uploaded: 2018-01-21 Channel: The Billion Dollar Secret Title: Exclusive Interview with the Byteball Founder Tony Churyumoff (Part 1) �� Legends of crypto Length: 31:05 URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tB0AUpiF9B4 Notes: Talking heads throughout; 610 views at 2018-01-23 Vimeo Date uploaded: 2017-06-12 Channel: Jore Bohne Title: Byteball: 1. Smart payments made simple Length: 2:13 URL: https://vimeo.com/221317149 Notes: Narrated with subtitles; shows live wallet chat of buying zwibs with MB; 2278 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-06-14 Channel: Jore Bohne Title: Byteball: 2. Betting on random numbers Length: 4:03 URL: https://vimeo.com/221655112 Notes: Narrated with subtitles; shows live betting and using oracle feed; 59 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-06-17 Channel: Jore Bohne Title: Byteball: 3. Betting on flight delays Length: 4:10 URL: https://vimeo.com/222006250 Notes: Narrated with subtitles; shows live betting, using flightstats data and oracle feed; 120 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-06-20 Channel: Jore Bohne Title: Byteball: 4. The wiki Length: 2:48 URL: https://vimeo.com/222427604 Notes: Narrated with subtitles; shows live views of various wiki articles; 28 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-06-23 Channel: Jore Bohne Title: Byteball: 5. Forums Length: 5:36 URL: https://vimeo.com/222903592 Notes: Narrated with subtitles; shows live views of our sub-Reddit, Bitcointalk thread and Slack channels; 21 views at 2017-11-23 Date uploaded: 2017-07-04 Channel: Jore Bohne Title: Byteball: 6. Making a dead-man contract Length: 4:41 URL: https://vimeo.com/224224884 Notes: Talking heads throughout; noisy; 992 views at 2017-12-06 Category:Media